harrypotterfakefactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda Tonks
Andromeda Tonks Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) was an English pure-blood witch and the middle daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, as well as the sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1960s and was sorted into Slytherin House. After Hogwarts, she married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, and was disowned by her prejudiced pure-blood supremacist family. From that point onward, she and her relatives had no further contact. In 1973, she became the mother of Nymphadora Tonks. Her daughter later became an Auror in 1994, under the watchful eye of Alastor Moody. During the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda and her husband were allies of the Order of the Phoenix, as their daughter was a member. Nymphadora married Remus Lupin in 1997 and had a son, Teddy Lupin. In 1998, Andromeda's husband was murdered by Snatchers. After the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda looked after Teddy for a few months while both Nymphadora and Remus recovered from the injuries they had received at the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Andromeda was born in 1952. She was the second born daughter to Cynus and Druella Black, and the younger sister of Bellatrix Lestrange, and older sister to Narcissa Malfoy. Walburga and Orion were her aunt and uncle on her father's side, making Sirius and Regulus her cousins. She was Sirius Black's favorite cousin, but he never met her married family before his imprisonment in Azkaban in 1981. Hogwarts Years (1963-1970) Andromeda attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the mid-1960s to the early 1970s and was sorted into Slytherin House. She was very skilled at Charms, which is shown by the number of household spells she was able to cast. She was also skilled in Defence Against the Dark Arts as she was able to resist torture without revealing any vital information or losing her sanity. At some point after her education at Hogwarts, Andromeda met and subsequently fell in love with Muggle-born wizard, Ted Tonks, despite her family's steadfast belief in the importance of blood purity. Life after Hogwarts Andromeda married Ted and was burned from the family tapestry in 12 Grimmauld Place by her aunt, parents, and sisters. Both her sisters cut off contact with Andromeda as they considered her to be a blood traitor for her marriage In 1973, at the age of 21, Andromeda and Ted had one child, Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda selected the name, which her daughter strongly disliked, preferring to be called "Tonks" by her friends. Ted, Remus, and Andromeda called her "Dora" for short. Andromeda had a talent for cleanliness that her husband and daughter did not share. Her daughter, Nymphadora, began her first year at Hogwarts in 1984 and was sorted in Hufflepuff House at the sorting ceremony. Nymphadora's Head of House was Pomona Sprout, the herbology teacher, who did not make her one of Hufflepuff's prefects in her fifth year because she lacked the ability to behave properly. Her daughter graduated from Hogwarts in 1991 and went on to train and later work as an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. Nymphadora worked as an Auror between wars and during the Second Wizarding War. Andromeda frequently worried about her daughter's safety. Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) Although Andromeda and Ted did not appear to be official members of the Order of the Phoenix, they allowed their home to be one of the Order's safehouses and were supportive of the organisation to which their daughter belonged. Nymphadora married Remus in the summer of 1997; he suspected that her parents did not approve because he was a werewolf, though this is untrue, given the fact Andromeda is not a pure-blood supremacist. After the Battle of the Seven Potters, they were instrumental in Harry Potter's moving from Privet Drive to The Burrow: Cassandra Black, Bill Weasley, and Fleur Delacour took temporary refuge in the Tonks' home, where Andromeda took care of Bill's injuries. She and Ted were both worried about their daughter when they discovered the Death Eaters had ambushed the Order while they were transporting Harry, though Ted tried to reassure his wife by pointing out that their daughter had been through worse in the course of her work as an Auror. When the Ministry of Magic fell under Voldemort's control in August of 1997, the magical protections around the Order's safehouses were broken. Andromeda and Ted were interrogated and tortured by Death Eaters for information pertaining to Harry Potter and the Order. Their son-in-law reported that they were "shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay". Soon after this, their daughter discovered she was pregnant and came to stay with Andromeda and Ted, as her husband temporarily left her out of fear that he would pass on lycanthropy to their child. The Ministry soon began persecuting Muggle-borns by forming the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which charged Muggle-borns with having stolen their magic and their wands from "real" witches and wizards. Ted refused to register on principle and was forced to go on the run; Andromeda, as a pure-blood, was safe and stayed with her pregnant daughter. Sometime after the birth of her grandson, Teddy, Andromeda has left a widow, as her husband was murdered by Snatchers Andromeda daughter and son-in-law were badly injured in the Battle of Hogwarts, by Andromeda's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. Bellatrix was later killed by Cassandra. Later Life (post 1998) Some point after the war, Andromeda became the adoptive grandmother to Cassandra black. Due to the close relationship she had with her father, Andromeda cherished and loved her in the way she knew Sirius would want her to be raised. Andromeda also helped both Cassandra and Dean through the pregnancy, as they were both young and scared.